worldofedenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyerus
An Eyerus as a creature that can be found in The Fall but it can also be located in lightly to dense contaminated Hex Areas. It is the only creature in The Fall that is not a victim byproduct of Hex Contamination but instead seems to be a creature generated by the environment itself. Some report of them emerging from highly toxic flesh wounds in the earth. There is a very rare type of Eyerus called the Amber Eyerus. They are a small flesh eye on a purple stalk, with veins that move as it legs. Threat on Eden Eyerus are known to be highly dangerous and are responsible for the most recent new types of contamination. Fortunately, they are mostly quarantined to Hex affected areas. Instead of a quick wound based transformation an Overturned would cause; Eyerus have the uncanny ability to 'merge' with their target. Researchers- and victims alike have reported that you cannot 'touch' an Eyerus's tendrils; they will merely sink into your skin and stay there. While the user tries to pull it out; it will then try to crawl into the users body. By this point, the only way to remove it is by quickly lopping off the affected limb. Failure to do so will cause a very gradual and painful transformation process that gradually will become more dangerous than an Overturned... or even a Crestlich if left unchecked. Stages of Evolution Stage 1 The Eyerus attaches itself loosely to the body. The user is unable to remove the creature from the body unless they wound themself; and if it crawls into their chest or head area, this would mean death. Nothing happens here and no pain is experienced due to the numbing effects of the tendrils. Stage 2 The Eyerus quickly plants itself into the back of the users neck; to cause decapitation to the person trying to escape it. Not noticeable unless the user does not have their neck covered. The tendrils begin to settle and act as a conduit; it begins to feed off of the body. Stage 3 The victim by the third day will experience vomiting of purple blood and dizzyness. Arms and legs already begin to take form, as well spines protruding from the neck. The eye begins to move upwards to the head and grows larger. Stage 4 Requiring a larger host; the Eyerus tampers with hormones in the body to cause rapid and deformed growth of muscles and body. Bones are shattered and reformed; user becomes a larger lizard-like being and flower emerges from head. Stage 5 Victim by this point becomes unrecognizable; the height of a single decker bus with a dragonic purple face. Four red eyes and dripping jaws; the mind is now being crushed by the Eye-like Bloom flower on the back of the head. The hands are blades with eye, the tail a poisonous flower, spreading the Fall with every step. The creature remains like this for several days; harbouring energy from slain victims for the next stage.